starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Edificio del Senado/Leyendas
La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella |reconstruido= |localizacion=Distrito del Senado, Ciudad Galáctica, Coruscant[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] |ciudad= |constructora=República Galáctica |arquitecto= |propietario= |tipo= |capacidad= |guarnicion= |altura= |anchura=Rotonda abovedada: 2 kilómetros''Inside the Worlds of The Phantom Menace'' |poi= |rol= |funcion= |era= |afiliacion=*República Galáctica *Imperio Sith *Imperio Galáctico[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *Nueva RepúblicaEl Cortejo de la Princesa Leia *Imperio Oscuro *Imperio Yuuzhan Vong *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas LibresLegado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre *Imperio Fel *Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt *Triunvirato de la Federación Galáctica }} El Edificio del Senado, también conocido como la Rotonda del Senado, la Torre del Senado, el Centro de Convocación o la Cúpula del Senado, era el edificio en Coruscant en el centro del Distrito del Senado que sirvió como sede del Senado Galáctico desde el final de la Gran Guerra Sith hasta el final de la Antigua República, que también sirvió como sede del Senado Imperial durante el Imperio Galáctico, con la Gran Cámara de Convocación estando ubicada en su corazón. Los diseñadores afirmaron que cualquier arma capaz de destruir la Cámara también debería ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir todo el planeta, haciendo que la instalación sea invulnerable contra el sabotaje o el bombardeo orbital. Historia República Galáctica thumb|200px|left|El Edificio del Senado después de la [[Gran Guerra Galáctica, alrededor del 3.653 ABY.]] Erigido por la República Galáctica alrededor del año 3.996 ABY, a raíz de la Gran Guerra Sith, la Rotonda del Senado fue construida sobre los restos del antiguo Salón del Senado, que no se había utilizado después del duelo entre el Maestro Jedi Vodo-Siosk Baas y el Lord Sith Exar Kun. Siendo un gran complejo en forma de hongo, el nuevo edificio del Senado fue uno de los muchos sitios destacados en la ciudad-planeta, clasificado como uno de los sitios turísticos más grandes allí. Al igual que el Palacio Presidencial y el Templo Jedi, la arquitectura única del Edificio del Senado y su distancia de los edificios más altos lo hicieron fácilmente distinguible entre los cielos densamente llenos de la capital de la República. A medida que la República prosperaba, más mundos se unieron a la República después de las Guerras Mandalorianas y la Guerra Civil Jedi. Sin el conocimiento del Senado o del Alto Consejo Jedi, un escondido Imperio Sith ya se había infiltrado en las filas del Senado y de la Orden Jedi, realizando los preparativos para su regreso. Cuando los Sith regresaron, Coruscant fue tomado por sorpresa y el Imperio atacó el Distrito del Senado, ennegreciendo la fachada del Edificio Ejecutivo de la República y reduciendo el cercano Templo Jedi. Con el centro de mando de seguridad en el Templo saboteado, las fuerzas Sith arrasaron el Senado y Darth Angral ejecutó al Canciller Supremo Berooken. Con el Canciller muerto y Coruscant indefenso, la República se vio obligada a firmar el Tratado de Coruscant y negociar la paz con el Imperio. Con el tratado firmado, el Imperio se retiró inmediatamente de Coruscant y comenzó el proceso de reconstrucción. En el transcurso de la próxima semana, una Maestra Jedi enfurecida llamada Dar'Nala orquestó un bombardeo en el edificio del Senado, destruyendo los niveles superiores desde el interior y matando a los senadores que respaldaron el tratado con los Sith. El ataque fue diseñado para reiniciar el odio de los Sith y llevar a la República a la guerra; el complot fue revelado por la ex Padawan de Dar'Nala, Satele Shan, y se mantuvo la paz. Cuando el Canciller Interino Paran Am-Ris tomó las riendas del Senado, se hicieron reparaciones en el Edificio del Senado, aunque no se pudieron destinar fondos para la reconstrucción del Templo Jedi. Tras el final de la Guerra Galáctica con el Imperio Sith, la República comenzó a prosperar una vez más; El Templo Jedi comenzó la reconstrucción y los mundos devastados por los Sith fueron rehabilitados. La paz reinó en la República hasta la devastadora batalla en Mizra entre la República y una nueva casta de Sith. La pérdida debilitó drásticamente el poder de la República durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith y un mayor declive eventualmente condujo a la Edad Oscura de la República. A su vez, los Jedi comenzaron a ocupar el cargo de Canciller Supremo, un movimiento sin precedentes de la Orden mientras los Jedi intentaban mantener intacta a la cada vez más reducida República. Después de cuatro siglos de gobierno Jedi, Tarsus Valorum fue elegido como Canciller. La guerra terminó y la Hermandad de la Oscuridad fue derrotada, y el Senado aprobó la Reforma de Ruusan para volver a poner a la República en línea. Al final de la Edad Dorada de la República, el Senado aceptó el Voto de No Confianza hacia el Canciller Finis Valorum y el senador Palpatine, del sector Chommell, se convirtió en Canciller. Durante su mandato, la Crisis Separatista destrozó a la República; A medida que más mundos se separaban, las tensiones aumentaban. El Jedi Oscuro Granta Omega atacó al Senado durante este tiempo, matando a varios senadores con una peligrosa toxina transportada por el aire desarrollada por la científica Jenna Zan Arbor.Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard Finalmente, el conflicto en el Senado se convirtió en las Guerras Clon. A medida que miles de sistemas estelares se retiraron de la capital y la Orden Jedi sufrió graves pérdidas en la guerra, los argumentos en la cámara del Senado se calentaron tanto como los campos de batalla de la República. Después de tres años de muerte y destrucción en nombre de la paz, el Canciller Palpatine anunció el fin de la guerra y la Declaración de un Nuevo Orden, el primer Imperio Galáctico. Al disolver la Orden Jedi, Palpatine, de hecho el misterioso alter ego del Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Sidious, fue confrontado por el Gran Maestro de la Orden, Yoda, en la Gran Cámara de Convocación. Lanzando más de una docena de cápsulas repulsoras con la Fuerza, y dañando a muchas otras durante la confrontación, el recién bautizado Emperador Palpatine salió victorioso y Yoda huyó al exilio. Imperio Galáctico 250px|right|thumb|El Edificio del Senado se vislumbró en el [[4 DBY/Leyendas|4 DBY.]] La magnitud de los daños en la Cámara de Convocación del edificio llamó la atención de los senadores. El cierre de la cámara para su reparación no puso fin a la propagación de rumores de que el Gran Maestro Yoda había dirigido un ataque contra el Emperador Palpatine y que el antiguo Maestro Jedi había sido asesinado. Después de que se hicieron las reparaciones, el recién nombrado Senado Imperial comenzó a reunirse de manera consultiva, celebrando lo que equivalía a reuniones en gran medida elaboradas con el Gran Visir, quien luego informaría al Emperador sobre el resultado de la deliberación. El Emperador, cuyas cicatrices impidieron apariciones públicas frecuentes, usaría las opiniones del Senado para moderar las suyas y luego actuaría con firmeza, sin dejar espacio para el debate o la discusión prolongada.El Laberinto del Mal En el 0 ABY, casi dos décadas después del surgimiento del Imperio, el Senado Imperial se disolvió después de que la senadora Leia Organa, del sector Alderaan, fuera revelada como una miembro de la Alianza Rebelde. Al declarar que el Edificio del Senado pudo haber sido penetrado por los Rebeldes por el uso de espías y desertores, el Emperador cerró las puertas de la rotonda y prohibió la entrada a todos. Mientras públicamente el Imperio declaró que la disolución era temporal, muchos senadores se dieron cuenta del final de sus carreras y se escaparon silenciosamente del ojo público cuando la Guerra Civil Galáctica devastó el Imperio.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Nueva República 200px|thumb|left|El Salón del Senado después del bombardeo de [[Kueller.]] Después de la muerte del Emperador en el 4 DBY, las facciones en guerra dentro del Imperio rápidamente destruyeron Coruscant. El Edificio del Senado, junto con el cercano Palacio Imperial, sufrió graves daños, pero demostró ser resistente. A medida que la Nueva República se estableció en su papel de líder de la galaxia, el Edificio del Senado fue reparado y el Senado de la Nueva República se reunió en su sala. Fue dentro de esta sala donde el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker hizo su petición ante la asamblea para permitirle reformar la Orden Jedi y comenzar a buscar nuevos reclutas. Con un respaldo mayoritario, Skywalker prometió que la nueva Orden serviría como protectores de la República, tal como lo hicieron los Jedi durante milenios antes del Imperio.La Búsqueda del Jedi Si bien la estructura había demostrado su resistencia cuando fue atacada desde el exterior en el pasado, no se podía decir lo mismo sobre un asalto interno. En el 17 DBY durante una sesión plena del Senado, varias detonaciones sacudieron la torre, arrojaron escombros a la Plaza y colapsaron el podio central. Después de retirar a los muertos y heridos, finalmente se descubrió que el Jedi Oscuro Kueller fue el responsable del ataque.La Nueva Rebelión Después de que se resolvió el problema del bombardeo, el Salón del Senado fue vaciado y nuevos arquitectos entraron al edificio y reelaboraron el interior, tanto que muchos lo consideraron como un nuevo complejo en conjunto.Espectro del Pasado Mientras la República luchaba por establecerse, la galaxia fue invadida por una raza alienígena llamada yuuzhan vong. A medida que aumentaron los ataques contra mundos de la República, el representante de los yuuzhan vong, Nom Anor, se dirigió al Senado y alentó a la asamblea a denunciar a los Jedi y entregarlos a los invasores. Entonces el Jefe de Estado Borsk Fey'lya rechazó la súplica de Anor y lo hizo escoltar fuera de Coruscant. Sin embargo, Anor tuvo éxito en aumentar el sentimiento anti-Jedi entre los senadores y muchos Jedi fueron entregados a los yuuzhan vong en toda la galaxia. Mientras el Senado continuaba debatiendo la mejor manera de enfrentar la nueva amenaza a la República, los yuuzhan vong atacaron Coruscant, rompiendo sus defensas orbitales y abriéndose paso en los niveles de la ciudad planetaria. A medida que se produjeron evacuaciones masivas después de una aplastante victoria de los invasores, el Edificio del Senado quedó relativamente intacto. Pozo del Cerebro Planetario Después de la caída de Coruscant, los yuuzhan vong seleccionaron las ruinas del Edificio del Senado para servir como el hogar de su cerebro planetario, un enorme dhuryam que transformaría a Coruscant en el legendario planeta natal de los invasores, Yuuzhan'tar. Conocido como el Pozo por los yuuzhan vong, las ruinas del Edificio del Senado fueron vaciadas mientras que el exterior fue rápidamente digerido por el coral yorik y endurecido en una sustancia impenetrable. Pareciéndose a un cráneo podrido desde el exterior, el Pozo también estaba protegido por un laberinto de setos mortal que se plantó sobre la Plaza del Senado. A pesar de las defensas, los Caballeros Jedi Jacen Solo y Ganner Rhysode pudieron ingresar al Pozo con el pretexto de que Solo consultaría con el Cerebro Planetario antes de sacrificar a Rhysode a los Dioses Verdaderos. Dentro del Pozo, el Jedi Rhysode se sacrificó mientras protegía a Solo mientras esté consultaba con el Cerebro Planetario, convenciéndolo de sabotear sutilmente la terraformación del planeta.La Nueva Orden Jedi: Traidor En un esfuerzo por recuperar Coruscant, los miembros de la Orden Jedi planearon destruir el Cerebro Planetario. Cuando los héroes de la República Han y Leia Solo entraron al antiguo Atrio con el yuuzhan vong Harrar, una banda de Avergonzados, la clase baja de los invasores alienígenas, irrumpieron en el edificio como parte de un movimiento herético para derrocar el sistema de castas yuuzhan vong. Con la ayuda de los Maestros Jedi Kenth Hamner, Mara Jade Skywalker y la Jedi Tahiri Veila, los combatientes Jedi y la Alianza Galáctica pudieron convencer al Cerebro Planetario de que se rindiera y, a través de otros eventos en otras partes del planeta, retomaron Coruscant para la Alianza Galáctica.La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora Alianza Galáctica Con la derrota de los yuuzhan vong, la Nueva República se reorganizó en la Alianza Galáctica y, después de haberse reunido con Dac en los años formativos de la Alianza, el Senado regresó a Coruscant después de la Guerra del Enjambre y se instaló en el recientemente restaurado Edificio del Senado. Habiendo sido despojado de todos los restos de la invasión yuuzhan vong, el complejo fue reabierto y el Senado rápidamente entró en sesión discutiendo con vigor la segunda insurrección Corelliana. Mientras se producía el debate en la Gran Cámara de Convocatoria, los manifestantes de toda la galaxia se reunieron en la Plaza en apoyo de Corellia.Legado de la Fuerza: Traición Durante los meses siguientes, el Jedi Jacen Solo, coronel de la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica y el aprendiz Sith secreto de la Dama Oscura de los Sith Lumiya, rápidamente acumulo poder en el Senado, y finalmente alcanzo el rango de Jefe de Estado junto a la almirante Cha Niathal, dirigiendo una campaña dictatorial y liderando la lucha en la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica.Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio A medida que aumentaron las políticas atroces y los actos asesinos del Coronel Solo, el Alto Consejo Jedi se vio obligado a actuar. Al enviar un equipo de Jedi al Edificio del Senado, el Maestro Jedi Kyle Katarn intentó terminar con el reinado de Solo. Cuando Katarn resultó gravemente herido en la Plaza del Senado, los Jedi que lo acompañaban se retiraron, después de haber instalado una baliza de rastreo en las túnicas de Solo durante el caos.Legado de la Fuerza: Furia Diseño Exterior thumb|230px|left|El Edificio del Senado de noche. Siendo un edificio masivo en forma de tambor que cuenta con una cúpula en forma de escudo con un diámetro de más de dos kilómetros, el Edificio del Senado se construyó algún tiempo después del 3.996 ABY, después del duelo entre el Maestro Jedi Vodo-Siosk Baas y el Lord Sith Exar Kun en el antiguo Salón del Senado. En Coruscant, las nuevas estructuras se erigían típicamente sobre los edificios más antiguos, eliminando la necesidad de demolición; La antigua sala de reuniones del Senado Galáctico sirvió de base para la nueva Torre del Senado. Ubicado en el corazón del Distrito del Senado, el edificio estaba situado al final de un gran vestíbulo plano conocido como la Avenida de los Fundadores del Núcleo. Esta área estaba llena de estatuas humanoides altas e impresionistas, cada una representando a un fundador de cada uno de los Mundos del Núcleo. Rodeado por la Plaza del Senado, varios parques como los Jardines de Igualdad y Justicia sirvieron como lugares de reunión cerca de la Rotonda.Star Wars: The Old Republic Adornando el frente del edificio había dos torres estrechas. Una de estas estructuras contenía la oficina principal del Canciller Supremo durante la época de la República Galáctica. El diseño de la cámara de la cumbre era anticuado según la administración del Canciller Finis Valorum, la cual ofreció incorporarle una amplia visión de la capital. Tras la elección del Canciller Palpatine, el ex representante de Naboo ordenó la construcción del Edificio Ejecutivo de la República y trasladó su oficina de trabajo principal a una nueva suite ubicada allí.''Darth Plagueis'' Interior La entrada a la Rotonda se encontraba después de pasar por la entrada ceremonial conocida como la Gran Puerta. Adornada con el Gran Sello de la República y los sigilos de los Mil Mundos, las puertas estaban abiertas para todos los que pudieran entrar, tan simbólicas de la República como la iconografía que adornaba el duracero. Directamente más allá de la Gran Puerta estaba el gran Atrio del Senado. Esta gran cámara circular estaba llena de estatuas de los más grandes héroes y políticos de la República, así como miembros de la Orden Jedi, con un atrio continuó más profundamente ubicado en el edificio donde una sala larga de dos pisos otorgaba acceso a varias embajadas de primer nivel y salas de conferencias. Entre los pilares de la torre de la sala, senadores y diplomáticos se reunieron y conversaron entre sí antes de pasar a la Gran Cámara de Convocación, más allá de la puerta del fondo de la cámara. Ocupando la mayor parte de la masa central del edificio estaba la cavernosa Gran Cámara de Convocación, una cámara escalonada a veces denominada Arena del Senado. Las paredes ligeramente inclinadas de la habitación en forma de embudo estaban revestidas con cápsulas repulsoras dispuestas en patrones concéntricos de piso a techo, que se elevaban más de cien metros de altura. El centro de la gran cámara estaba dominado por un podio utilizado por el Canciller Supremo, el Vicepresidente y el Ayudante Administrativo Superior para coordinar las sesiones. La cámara contenía un total de 1024 cápsulas repulsoras, que podrían ser utilizadas por las delegaciones de los sistemas miembros y los grandes bloques de votación. Cuando un senador o un representante deseaban dirigirse al cuerpo, podían separar su cápsula de su litera magnética y salir al espacio abierto de la cámara en un camino automatizado. A partir de ahí, su voz resonaría en toda la sala, se traduciría instantáneamente a cientos de idiomas diferentes y se canalizaría a los otros módulos para facilitar la comprensión. Pequeñas cámaras flotantes estaban constantemente alrededor de la cámara, grabando las palabras de los oradores y transmitiéndolas a las pantallas de video montadas en el techo para permitir a la congregación ver imágenes cercanas del orador. Debido a que las sesiones tendían a alargarse y durar hasta la noche, la luz natural y el aire no se usaban para llenar la habitación. En cambio, un resplandor artificial mantuvo la habitación iluminada para disminuir el sentido del tiempo de los senadores. thumb|right|250px|La [[Gran Cámara de Convocación.]] Directamente debajo de la Cámara de Convocatoria había una serie de habitaciones conocidas como la Secretaría de Cancillería, un conjunto de oficinas utilizadas por el Canciller y sus ayudantes mientras estaban en el Edificio del Senado. En el corazón de la Secretaría estaba la oficina de retención, ubicada directamente debajo de la Cámara del Senado y el podio del Canciller cuando no estaba en uso. Antes del comienzo de una sesión del Congreso, el Canciller y sus ayudantes subirían al podio y el techo se dilataría y el hidráulico que impulsaba la cámara la elevaría a la arena. También se instaló un turboascensor debajo del asiento del Canciller, para poder evacuarlo del podio sin tener que bajar él mismo.Velo de Traiciones Se podía ingresar a la cámara a través de una pequeña antecámara donde se encontraba la ceremonial Guardia del Senado, en sus túnicas azules. A los niveles superiores de las cápsulas repulsoras de la Cámara del Senado se les asignó una delegación permanente. Estos senadores representaban grandes bloques de votación en el Senado o tenían largos períodos en la República, como los representantes de los Mundos del Núcleo. Estas delegaciones recibieron oficinas permanentes en forma de cuña, que incluían una cámara de preparación de varias habitaciones contigua a la plataforma de la delegación y un conjunto separado de cámaras más grandes que se extendía hasta el borde exterior del edificio y servía como un lugar para los innumerables ayudantes de cada delegación, permitiendo así que trabajaran sin cesar sin que tuvieran que viajar. Estas oficinas estaban separadas entre sí por el inclinado Gran Concurso, un largo corredor que rodeaba toda la cámara de Convocación en cada nivel. El piso de baldosas negras de los puentes y pasarelas que formaban el Concurso estaba marcado por las imponentes estatuas plateadas impresionistas que lo alineaban, similares a las que se encuentran en la Avenida de los Fundadores del Núcleo. Turboascensores privados se alineaban en las paredes del Concurso, transportando senadores desde y hacia sus oficinas, conectándolos con el resto del edificio. La seguridad en el edificio era monitoreada desde el centro de seguridad principal, ubicado en el corazón del edificio. Los Guardias del Senado protegieron la Cámara del Senado, así como las oficinas de las delegaciones en todo el edificio, mientras que miembros de la Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant patrullaban los pasillos que de otro modo estarían abiertos al público. Las comunicaciones en todo el complejo eran manejadas por el Centro de Comunicaciones del Senado, que era responsable no solo de transmitir los procedimientos del Senado en todo el edificio y la galaxia, sino también de controlar todas las transmisiones entrantes a los Senadores y representantes. Si bien cada cápsula de delegación en la cámara tenía protectores de privacidad en circunstancias normales para evitar el espionaje durante las conversaciones privadas, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine tenía esta función desactivada durante las Guerras Clon en un esfuerzo por aumentar la seguridad.Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo Muchas tiendas y restaurantes ocupaban el Edificio del Senado, lo que le permitió a los senadores, y a su personal, comprar y comer sin salir del complejo. El comedor común era un establecimiento de comida formal popular durante las Guerras Clon, mientras que otros preferían restaurantes más informales. Debajo de la Rotonda del Senado se encontraba el Distrito Comercial del Senado, donde se ubicaban el Salón de Comercio del Senado|Salón de Comercio y el Centro de Comercio Galáctico. Remodelación Tras la Declaración de un Nuevo Orden, el Senado de la República Galáctica se reformó en el Senado Imperial, que continuó haciendo uso del Edificio del Senado. Atrás quedaron las estatuas de la Orden Jedi, al igual que ciertos amortiguadores de privacidad en las cámaras y oficinas del Senado. Muchos Imperiales de alto nivel trasladaron sus oficinas al Palacio Imperial y la cantidad de planetas que solicitaron su ingreso al Imperio palideció en comparación con la República. Después del duelo altamente destructivo entre el Emperador Palpatine y el Gran Maestro Yoda, el Emperador instruyó a los arquitectos a instalar un extenso techo de cristal, reemplazando a los antiguos holomonitores y proyectando una luz brillante sobre el podio central. El Edificio del Senado se mantuvo prácticamente sin cambios después de la caída del Imperio y la ocupación del edificio por parte del Senado de la Nueva República. Esto cambiaría en el 17 DBY cuando el Jedi Oscuro Kueller bombardeó la estructura, derrumbando el podio del Canciller, arrancando trozos de la cámara y matando a muchos miembros del Congreso. En la reconstrucción posterior se reemplazaron por completo los accesorios internos del auditorio y muchos contemporáneos consideraron que la Gran Cámara de Convocatoria, que reabrió sus puertas en el 19 DBY, era una estructura completamente "nueva", distinta de la antigua Cámara del Senado. La instalación fue ampliamente redecorada; el líder del Senado, ahora conocido como el Jefe de Estado, ya no estaría parado en el centro de la sala, sino en un estrado al nivel del suelo de la sala. Lo más sorprendente de todo, en lugar de la disposición geométrica anterior de las cápsulas repulsoras, era que los asientos para los delegados se organizaron en grupos de diferentes tamaños y formas dispuestos alrededor de la rotonda, conectados entre sí por rampas y escaleras, y siendo capaces de albergar a más de 2.000 delegados. El efecto general del diseño era crear una disposición compleja de formas y detalles contrastantes, combinados, sin embargo, en una armonía clara y coherente. A pesar de los cambios en la cámara principal, la superestructura del antiguo edificio del Senado demostró ser un armazón excepcionalmente duradero para albergar la Cámara de Convocación sin que fuera necesaria la demolición. La entrada principal todavía estaba a través de la venerable Gran Puerta y el Atrio que encerraba, y aunque los accesorios de la Cámara del Senado podrían haber sido completamente nuevos, se habían instalado reverentemente en un antiguo auditorio, dejando la estructura preexistente intacta debajo. Las estatuas alrededor del edificio fueron replicadas e instaladas; Sin embargo, la influencia post-Imperial vio la adición de figuras no humanas en todo el complejo. A medida que creció la membresía en la Nueva República, se agregaron nuevos balcones a los grupos existentes para acomodar el crecimiento; Los rumores sobre la reincorporación de las cápsulas repulsoras se propagaron durante la administración de Borsk Fey'lya, pero nunca se materializaron bajo el gobierno de la Nueva República. Después de la Batalla de Coruscant durante la invasión yuuzhan vong, tanto el exterior como el interior del edificio fueron digeridos por el coral yorik, dando al edificio la apariencia de un cráneo yuuzhan vong. El nuevo caparazón súper resistente del Edificio del Senado se hundió en las profundidades de la torre, cubriendo la estructura y haciéndola invulnerable a los misiles de concusión y a los bombardeos orbitales, e incluso se decía que podía resistir a la destrucción del planeta. En el interior, el antiguo auditorio del Senado se llenó con un conjunto de nutrientes y se convirtió en el hogar del gigantesco Cerebro Planetario, el órgano de control detrás del proyecto de terraformación de los invasores. Aun pudiendo ingresar por el antiguo Atrio del Senado, un largo corredor cortaba medio kilómetro hacia el edificio y hacia un puente que abarcaba la mitad de la cámara de convocación. La oficina de retención de abajo se transformó en un búnker secreto, donde se conservó una sola nave de escape para Nom Anor. thumb|250px|Arte conceptual de Ryan Church de uno de los pasillos del Edificio del Senado. Tras la derrota de los yuuzhan vong, la Alianza Galáctica restauró el Edificio a su forma pre Imperial. La Suite del Jefe de Estado se colocó en la cima del edificio, y las cápsulas repulsoras se reincorporaron a la Gran Cámara de Convocación. Sin embargo, el podio del Jefe no fue recreado; en su lugar, ocuparía su propia plataforma flotante para dirigirse al Senado. Entre bastidores Aunque la cámara del Senado en La Nueva Orden Jedi: Traidor (28 DBY) está claramente destinada a ser el mismo espacio utilizado en las precuelas, referencias en varias novelas, incluyendo Espectro del Pasado (fechada en el 19 DBY) y La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva (26 DBY), sugiere que el antiguo edificio del Senado había sido irreparablemente dañado en el ataque descrito en La Nueva Rebelión (17 DBY), y fue posteriormente demolido. Si bien los autores anteriores obviamente tenían la intención de que el nuevo Senado fuera un edificio completamente nuevo, es posible conciliar las novelas suponiendo que la nueva estructura se erigió dentro del casco del antiguo Edificio del Senado. Ryan Church fue un artista conceptual que trabajó en piezas conceptuales interiores para el Edificio del Senado para [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]. Apariciones *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Darth Bane: Regla de Dos'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma novela]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Purga'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Part 1'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Traidor'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Reacción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Legacy 8: Allies'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' }} Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *[http://www.swtor.com/ Star Wars: The Old Republic official website] *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' *''Suns of Fortune'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Edificios gubernamentales de Coruscant Categoría:Lugares del Edificio del Senado